User blog:Wyvern 0m3g4/Another Cleverbot Blog? Really Wyvern?
Yeah, sorry if it seems like i'm beating a dead horse here, but I was bored, was listening to some music, and remembered back when FMF and I were doing this for the fun of it. And so, thanks to this track of music...! V http://www.youtube.com/watch?v=0Qhr-7zMxbw&feature=related I eventually ended up doing this again, just to see what would happen. And as you can guess from the video, I decided to try something COMPLETELY different. Instead of a One Piece character, as would be normally expected on our wiki, I wanted to branch out and give another one of my characters, an incredibly lesser known antagonist that none of you have ever heard of, a chance. This character comes from a Pokemon fanfic that my brother and I are writing together, and as a result, he's a mix of both of our ideas. Introducing Gene, the evil leader of Team Karakuri, and his chat with the Cleverbot. User: Hello there. Cleverbot: Where are you from? User: The Furo Region. And you? Cleverbot: Yes I can! :) Are you a he or she? User: Huh? Well, to answer your question, I'm a man. Cleverbot: If I repeat a question constantly, will you answer me always the same?? User: Depends on the question. Cleverbot: The question you asked before. User: Ah yes. Where are you from? Cleverbot: I am from the United Kingdom. User: Hm, interesting. Never heard of that place before. It may warrant further investigation... Cleverbot: I guess it would eventually converge to a single point. User: What would? Cleverbot: The time. User: I guess so... Tell me, what business do you have with me? Cleverbot: I'm asking you questions. User: *sighs* I understand that. But now I'm asking you a question, and I expect an answer. Cleverbot: Then ask the question. User: I already did. What do you want with me? Cleverbot: I am a person, I don't want anything from you. User: Then kindly leave me to my work. I'm a busy man. Cleverbot: I don't have a life. User: Is that why you insist on talking to me? Cleverbot: Why is that because I'm talking to a robot? User: A robot? I take offense to that! Do you know of my work? Are you insulting me because of it?! Cleverbot: No, I'm simply asking you a question. User: Fine then... *takes a breath and continues* I am not a robot. I am a man in charge of a... 'Company.'. Cleverbot: I never said that you don't have an imagination. User: You never did. Now please, unless you intend to stall progress itself, I suggest you leave me to my personal affairs. Cleverbot: I really don't understand you. Do you think I'm enough for the party for next year? User: I don't quite understand you either. Why are you asking me different questions? Cleverbot: Because it is your job to answer questions. User: I disagree. It is my job to improve the lives of man and Pokemon alike. Cleverbot: Whose spare time? Yours? User: Quit talking nonesense! I'm growing unamused! Cleverbot: No. You just said, 'Thank you for pointing out my failings as a parent.'. User: I am not your parent, fool! I am the leader of my 'Company'. Cleverbot: Well then, what are some of your ideas of how we can make a generally more peaceful place of our world? User: Oho! Finally, a serious question! You see, I'm a firm believer that science, technology, and progress have been the key tools to out survival as a race. Therefore, I, Gene, will increase productivity for the fields of science, and propel all living creatures into a blissful future! We must look to the future, for that is where true peace lies. Cleverbot: Why must there be some higher power out there? User: Higher power? I believe in no such thing! The only true power comes from our own two hands. We shape our own world, not some fabled deity. Cleverbot: You never watch Yu Gi Oh on TV? User: I don't know what you're talking about. Besides, I have no time for TV. I have a better world to create. Cleverbot: What is your story? User: I believe I have already told you. A story of one man's ambition to improve the world through technology. The main protagonist? Gene, who is myself, naturally! Cleverbot: Oh. I see. That's very sophisticated of you. I guess we should just be ourselves and we shouldn't worry about these conflicts? User: Indeed. *nods* I'm glad you can see the truth in what I am telling you. Cleverbot: Fine, be a male. User: Hm? What are you going on about now? Cleverbot: Yourhair color. User: My hair color has nothing to do with this. Cleverbot: Winky faces have EVERYTHING to do with flirting! I don't even know you! User: Odd how you can be wise one minute, and a blabbering fool the next... Cleverbot: I don't know anything about horses. I'm playing piano at a church during the service. User: Good for you. Now I must really return to my 'Company'. Cleverbot: We must be swift as the coursing river. User: I prefer to be as steady and reliable as a good machine. Cleverbot: I prefer to think of you as a robot. User: Hmph! Again you insult me! I don't need to be here and take this from you! I will return to my 'Company'! Cleverbot: Well, the fact that I thought about it without talking to you about it should signify that I think a lot. User: Right now, I doubt you're thinking anything at all. Cleverbot: On the contrary, I think I know everything about you. User: Prove it, you imbecile! What do you know of me? Cleverbot: Everything. User: Oh? What is my name then? Cleverbot: I don't care. User: Hmph... I knew you were bluffing. Stop wasting my time! Cleverbot: No, you didn't. User: If you don't stop pestering me by the count of 3, I will have to take action. Now then... 1... Cleverbot: I do have an opinion. User: 2... Cleverbot: 3... User: Wise guy, huh? Right then. 3!! *releases a Beheeyem from its Poke Ball* Beheeyem, use your Psyshock on this fool! Now!! *Beheeyem strikes you with a psychic blast, knocking you backwards*. Cleverbot: Well yes I like to watch but its also good to be part of the action. User: Indeed... Psychic!! *Beheeyem raises you into the air and slams you hard onto the ground, breaking your ribs*. Cleverbot: But you are not giving me the answers. User: You should've thought about that before crossing me. Beheeyem, return! *recalls Beheeyem* Now I'll show you what happens when you dare to anger Gene of Team Karakuri! Cleverbot: I have the mentality of a genius! User: Hah! Hardly! If you want to see genius, then behold this marvelous creature! Go, Metagross! *releases Metagross* This will be your end. Any regrets? Cleverbot: Have you considered that I may not want to discuss myself with you? User: Trying to pin the blame on me now? What a wierd way to go... *sarcastic tone* How pitiful! *normal tone* Metagross, end his suffering with your Meteor Mash. *points at you as Metagross charges at you and strikes you hard on the back with one of its heavy, metal arms, crushing your spine* This is the power of progress! Cleverbot: I know! I'm not that stupid to be fooled! User: Still alive? Well... Not for long. *recalls Metagross* Now I must get going. As I do not believe in an afterlife, I guess all that awaits you is oblivion. What a fitting end to one as annoying as you. Farewell, fool. *walks off*. Cleverbot: Your logic is flawed. Really. Take your statement to a professor who teaches about logic. I kept that last sentence in because it was so stupidly placed, I just couldn't ignore it. Also, I found this as a whole to be pretty fun. Category:Blog posts